Love Story in Suna
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Shikamaru mengembara sampai ke dataran padang pasir yang hampir membuatnya mati. Membuatnya bertemu dengan seorang putri yang sombong. Putri yang telah menelan banyak korban. 3 pertanyaan bila kau ingin memperistrinya. Hm...RnR


Warning: OOC, gaje, typo, Alay…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto sensei

Dont like dont read….

* * *

><p>•｡ ⌒ <strong>Love Story in Suna <strong>⌒ ｡•

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di bawah teriknya sinar matahari, tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang dikuncirnya satu berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Entah sudah keberapa kali mulutnya menggerutu dan mengumpat.

"Argh...sial. Merepotkan. Breng*ek. Sejauh perjalananku hanya ada padang pasir. Apa disini tidak ada _oasis_ apa desa? Tuhan...tolong bantu aku, persediaan air ku sudah habis. Aku haus sekali."

Keringat terus bercucuran membasahi wajah dan kaos hijaunya. Tas yang seharusnya berada di punggungnya sekarang beralih menjadi payung kepalanya.

"Argh...kalau tahu seperti ini, lebih baik aku tetap tinggal saja di Kirigakure atau kembali pulang ke rumah. Sial...merepotkan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. Tenggorokanku sakit sekali."

**Bruk...**

Kedua kakinya sudah tidak mampu membawa tubuhnya pergi lebih jauh lagi. Lututnya goyah, dia jatuh terduduk di pasir yang panas. Ketika kelopak matanya hampir terpejam, iris _grey_nya menangkap suatu pemandangan yang membuat kedua bola matanya membelalak bahkan hampir keluar dari rongganya (?).

Seorang penunggang unta sedang berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya, dia melambaikan kedua tangannya ke arah orang itu agar segera datang dan menolongnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, namamu Nara Shikamaru?"

"Iya. Saya pengembara. Terima kasih atas kebaikan paman sudah menolong saya dan memberikan tumpangan menginap di rumah paman. Kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama paman?" ujarnya sambil meletakkan gelasnya di meja.

"Sama-sama nak. Nama paman Baki."

"Apa paman tinggal sendiri? Dari tadi saya tidak melihat istri ataupun anak paman." ujar Shikamaru sambil celingukan ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Istri ku sudah lama meninggal. Kalau putra ku_ laki-laki paruh baya itu menggantung kalimatnya. Entah perasaan Shikamaru saja atau memang benar dilihatnya raut mukanya memerah seperti menahan amarah.

_dia juga menyusul ibunya." lanjutnya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Oh. Maafkan saya karena telah membuat paman bersedih."

"Tidak apa. Sepertinya kau sangat kelelahan. Sebaiknya kau istirahat saja."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Nak Shika bangunlah. Paman sudah menyiapkan makan malam. Ayo kau pasti lapar."

"Hoam...Terima kasih. Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak apa. Ayo."

Shikamaru segera mengikuti Baki ke meja makan. Selesai makan, mereka duduk di beranda sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang membuatmu melakukan pengembaraan?"

"Aku berasal dari desa Konohagakure. Ayahku Nara Shikaku dan ibuku Nara Yoshino. Ayahku seorang juragan pemilik peternakan rusa. Dulu aku adalah pemuda yang pemalas. Kerjaan ku hanya makan, minum dan tidur. Hingga pada suatu hari, ayahku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kelakuanku. Beliau mengusirku. Ayahku malu sekali karena memiliki putra yang tidak mengetahui apapun, padahal beliau adalah orang yang cerdas. Ibuku yang tidak tega padaku memberikanku uang dan emas dalam jumlah yang banyak tanpa sepengetahuan ayah. Waktu itu usiaku baru menginjak 15 tahun." Ujar Shikamaru sambil menatap kelamnya langit.

"Oh. Apa ayahmu tidak pernah memintamu kembali?"

"Pernah. Baru saja aku akan keluar dari perbatasan desa Konohagakure, utusan ayahku mengejarku, mereka bilang ayahku minta maaf dan memintaku untuk kembali. Tapi, aku bilang pada mereka aku akan kembali bila sudah saatnya. Aku akan menjadi pemuda yang cerdas dan bisa menjadi kebanggaan bagi ayah dan ibu."

"Oh. Apa saja yang kau pelajari?"

"Banyak hal. Seperti ilmu strategi, berperang, menembak, memanah, politik, perhitungan, seni, memasak dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah bisa meramu obat-obatan sendiri. Dari pengembaraanku ini akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau sebenarnya aku tidak bodoh bahkan bisa dibilang jenius. Ternyata _IQ_ ku mencapai 200 lebih. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka pemuda pemalas sepertiku ternyata jenius. Tapi..."

"Tapi apa?"

"Meski aku jenius tetap saja sifat pemalas ku ini sangat sulit dihilangkan."

Baki tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Shikamaru.

"Sekarang berapa umurmu?"

"Mungkin sekitar 20 tahun."

"Usiamu sudah cukup untuk menikah. Apa kau sudah memiliki seorang pasangan?"

"Tidak ada. Memang ada beberapa wanita yang mendekatiku tapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik. Aku belum memikirkan untuk menikah, perjalananku masih panjang."

Baki mendengarkan penuturan Shikamaru dengan seksama. Tiba-tiba terlintas suatu ide di kepalanya.

"Apa kau keberatan kalau seandainya memiliki pasangan yang usianya 3 tahun di atasmu?"

"Maksud paman?"

"Desa ini bernama Sunagakure. Terletak di tengah padang pasir. Kami memiliki pemimpin bernama Kazekage. Beliau adalah kepala desa yang baik. Dia memilki 3 orang anak. Seorang putri yang bernama Temari dan 2 orang putra, Kankuro dan Gaara. Temari selain cantik juga sangat cerdas. Oleh karena kecerdasannya itu dia menjadi sombong."

Lagi-lagi Shikamaru menangkap raut muka Baki memerah seperti menahan amarah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa paman sepertinya menaruh dendam dan kebencian pada putri kepala desa itu?"

Baki terkejut, bagaimana pemuda itu tahu isi hatinya padahal dia belum memberitahunya.

"Usianya sekarang 23 tahun. Seharusnya dia sekarang sudah menikah atau mungkin sudah memiliki anak. Tapi, karena dia menginginkan seorang pemuda yang cerdas, dia pun mengadakan sayembara. Bagi yang bisa menjawab 3 pertanyaannya dia akan menjadi suaminya, tapi bagi yang tidak bisa menjawab maka dia akan berakhir di tiang gantungan. Gadis itu benar-benar sombong. Sebenarnya Kazekage sangat tidak setuju dengan sayembara gila putrinya itu. Tapi apalah daya sayembara itu sudah disebar luaskan. Semua pemuda disini banyak yang menaruh hati pada putri itu. Mereka beramai-ramai mengikuti sayembara gila itu, nyawa sudah tidak dipikirkan lagi oleh mereka. Akhirnya mereka semua berakhir di tiang gantungan termasuk...Sasori."

"Siapa Sasori? Putra paman?"

"Iya. Aku sebenarnya adalah paman Temari. Bahkan karena terlalu congkak, dia sama sekali tidak memandang Sasori sebagai sepupunya." ujarnya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tapi pemuda di desa ini masih ada kan?"

"Masih ada lumayan banyak. Sebenarnya mereka yang tersisa masih ingin mengikuti sayembara itu tapi Kazekage melarang keras mereka. Beliau tidak ingin jatuh lebih banyak korban."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan berusaha menghentikan kesombongan putri itu. Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang."

"Aku berterima kasih karena kau mau menolong menghentikan dia. Tapi, bagaimana kalau kau gagal? Apa kau tidak sayang dengan nyawamu?"

"Semoga saja itu tidak terjadi. Besok tolong antarkan aku ke rumah kepala desa itu."

"Baiklah. Sepertinya sudah larut. Sebaiknya kita istirahat."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa tempatnya masih jauh?"

"Sebentar lagi sampai. Tapi, sebaiknya kau urungkan saja niatmu."

"Sudahlah paman. Aku yakin dengan kemampuanku. Lagian aku ingin membalas budi paman dengan menyadarkan putri itu."

Setelah agak lama berjalan, mereka akhirnya sampai di rumah yang lumayan besar. Baki dan Shikamaru segera masuk dan menghadap pada Kazekage.

Kazekage berusaha menasihati Shikamaru agar tidak ikut. Dia tidak ingin pemuda pengembara itu harus mati sia-sia.

"Apapun resikonya akan saya tanggung. Sekarang saya siap menjawab pertanyaan dari putri tuan."

Dengan berat hati sang Kazekage mengumumkan pada penduduk Sunagakure untuk berkumpul di balai desa. Sementara itu di kamarnya, Temari sedang tersenyum licik.

"Ada lagi pemuda bodoh yang datang secara cuma-cuma. Dia tampan juga tapi, kalau bodoh tetap saja percuma. Aku yakin dia pasti akan bernasib sama dengan yang lainnya. Aku memang cerdas."

"Putri, semuanya sudah menunggu anda." Ujar salah seorang pelayan dari balik tirai meja riasnya.

Dengan angkuh dia berjalan menuju balai. Dia menggunakan kimono hitam dengan motif bunga merah darah. Meski terlihat cantik, tapi pemakaian kostumnya seperti untuk mengingatkan Shikamaru kalau hari ini adalah hari pemakamannya.

"Sepertinya kau bukan warga desa Sunagakure."

"Iya. Namaku Shikamaru. Aku pengembara yang berasal dari Konohagakure."

"Oh. Berapa umurmu?"

"20 tahun."

"Ternyata kau bocah ingusan kemarin sore yang ingin cari mati ya? Apa kau tidak sayang nyawamu?" ujarnya dengan tersenyum sinis.

"Merepotkan. Sepertinya hal itu tidak ada gunanya ku jawab. Lagian kau sudah merasa tua ya?" ujar Shikamaru santai.

Semua yang hadir disana membelalakan matanya. Terkejut, beraninya pemuda itu mengatai putri yang keras kepala itu. Temari marah pada pemuda itu, mukanya memerah menahan malu.

"A..apa kau bilang? Aku tua?"

"Hoam...sekarang cepat katakan pertanyaannya. Aku ngantuk nih." ujarnya sekenanya sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di depan Temari.

"A..apa? Kau memerintahku? Berani sekali kau. Dan hei apa yang kau lakukan?"

Semua yang ada termasuk Kazekage hanya senyum-senyum melihat tingkah Temari yang kelabakan oleh pemuda asing itu. Selama ini belum ada yang berani bersikap cuek seperti itu padanya.

"Hoam...ayo mulai." ujarnya sambil duduk.

"Baiklah. Kita buktikan kalau kau pasti kalah." ujarnya sambil menahan emosi.

Kazekage, Baki, para juri dan semua rakyat Sunagakure menjadi tegang. Mereka yakin putri Temari pasti mengajukan 3 pertanyaan yang sulit padanya. Mereka hanya bisa berdoa agar Shikamaru selamat.

Sementara Shikamaru dia tetap tenang. Wajahnya santai tanpa menggambarkan kalau dia khawatir dengan nyawanya. _Ekspresi_ seperti itu membuat Temari geram dan kesal.

"Ada dua orang yang bersaudara, yang pertama melahirkan yang kedua, dan yang kedua pada gilirannya, melahirkan yang pertama. Apa jawabanmu?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum sinis.

"Hoam...Siang dan malam." Ujarnya santai sambil memasukkan jari kelingkingnya ke telinganya. Membuat Temari semakin kesal.

3 juri yang terdiri dari mahaguru dari desa lain yang sengaja di undang Kazekage untuk menilai apakah benar jawaban dari peserta sayembara itu, membenarkan jawaban Shikamaru. Semua yang ada bersorak gembira.

"Ayo yang kedua. Hoam..." ujar Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan bungkus rokok dan menyalakannya, membuat Temari mendelik.

"Jangan merokok di hadapanku!"

"Sudahlah. Kau sebutkan saja pertanyaannya. Lagian di sayembaramu tidak disebutkan tidak boleh merokok kan?"

"Grrr...baiklah. Mahkluk apakah yang ketika pagi hari berjalan dengan empat kaki, pada sore hari berjalan dengan dua kaki, dan ketika malam hari berjalan dengan tiga kaki. Semakin banyak kaki yang dimilikinya, semakin lemah dia?" ujarnya dengan menahan amarah. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka pemuda itu bisa menjawab pertanyaanya dengan mudah. Apalagi sikapnya itu, euh...bikin kesal.

"Manusia. Yang merangkak dengan empat kaki adalah bayi, berjalan dengan dua kaki sewaktu dewasa, dan berjalan dengan bantuan tongkat pada hari tuanya." Kenapa semua pertanyaamu gampang sekali?"

Pertanyaan Shikamaru sukses membuat Temari terperangah. Para juri lagi-lagi membenarkan jawaban Shikamaru, sorakan pun kembali terdengar. Semuanya senang melihat putri sombong itu malu.

Giginya gemeletukkan menahan emosinya yang memuncak. Belum pernah dia di permalukan seperti ini. Otaknya berpikir keras untuk mencari pertanyaan yang pemuda itu tidak bisa jawab. Dengan tersenyum licik dia menatap tajam pemuda itu, yang ditatap malah memalingkan muka. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menonjok wajah pemuda itu.

"Pohon apakah yang setiap daunnya memiliki dua warna, hitam dan putih?"

Dilihatnya Temari tersenyum puas bahkan menatapnya dengan tatapan kemenangan. Shikamaru ingin mempermainkan putri sombong itu. Dia berpura-pura berpikir, seperti mengisyaratkan kalau pertanyaannya sangat sulit dijawab. Padahal dia sudah menahan tawa melihat _ekspresi_ percaya diri dari Temari.

Semua yang ada di balai sudah harap-harap cemas karena sepertinya Shikamaru tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sang putri. Baki merasa bersalah karena dia sudah membuat pemuda itu kehilangan nyawanya.

"Bagaimana? Jangan terlalu lama berpikir. Aku sangat ngantuk. Hoam..." ujar Temari sambil menirukan gaya Shikamaru dengan nada sinis.

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat tingkah Temari. Dengan santai dia menjawab.

"Jawabannya Tahun. Pertanyaan mudah begitu sudah dibanggakan. Hoam..."

Semua yang ada di balai kembali bersorak-sorak dengan riuh, apalagi melihat para juri sudah membenarkan jawaban Shikamaru. Kazekage senang akhirnya ada juga pemuda yang bisa mengalahkan putrinya. Sementara Baki menangis bahagia karena Shikamaru berhasil memenangkan permainan gila Temari.

Temari marah, dia kesal karena Shikamaru bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya dengan mudah sekaligus mempermalukannya.

"Aku yakin kau hanya asal tebak saja kan? Coba jelaskan alasannya."

"Seperti sebatang pohon yang terus bertumbuh, tahun juga terus berjalan tanpa bisa dihentikan, daunnya adalah siang yang putih dan malam yang hitam. Kau terlalu sombong seperti dirimu saja manusia paling cerdas di dunia ini."

Semua orang mencibir Temari. Hari ini benar-benar hari yang paling memuakkan baginya. Pemuda itu telah sukses membuatnya malu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau menikah dengannya."

"Tidak bisa seperti itu putri ku. Kau harus menepati janjimu. Kalau kau tidak mau menepati janjimu berarti kau juga harus menerima hukuman seperti peserta lainnya yaitu tiang gantungan."

Semua rakyat Suna termasuk Temari terkejut akan perkataan Kazekage. Ternyata beliau adalah seorang pemimpin yang bijaksana.

"Cih. Baiklah." Ujar Temari sambil memalingkan mukanya menahan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau memaksa. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku terima. Lagian aku ikut sayembara ini hanya untuk membuatmu sadar kalau bukan hanya kau saja orang cerdas yang ada." Ujarnya sambil berlalu meninggalkan balai. Temari mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

Shikamaru menoleh dan menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Geram sekali rasanya. Tanpa babibu lagi, Temari segera menyerang Shikamaru. Dia melancarkan tinjunya ke wajah Shikamaru. Tapi, dengan sigap Shikamaru menangkap tangan Temari dan memutar tubuhnya, melipat tangannya ke belakang. Temari tidak terima, dia menginjak kaki Shikamaru dan melepaskan dirinya. Melihat Shikamaru lengah karena kesakitan, Temari kembali menyerangnya dengan melancarkan tinjunya di duga oleh Temari, Shikamaru langsung menangkap kedua tangannya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat, Temari terkejut, dia berusaha melepaskan diri tapi yang ada malah Shikamaru memperkuat pegangannya. Ketika dia hendak mundur, kakinya menginjak ujung kimononya dan alhasil Temari jatuh, tapi tubuhnya segera di tahan oleh Shikamaru. Entah karena jahil atau apalah Shikamaru malah menjatuhkan Temari dengan pelan dan menekan kedua tangannya di lantai. Temari berusaha berontak, wajahnya memerah karena posisi mereka sekarang dilihat oleh banyak orang termasuk Kazekage, dia makin kesal karena mereka semua hanya menonton bukannya membantunya.

Wajahnya memerah karena semakin lama wajah Shikamaru semakin mendekat. Entah kenapa dia malah diam saja, dan lebih parahnya malah memejamkan mata. (Mungkin sudah pasrah kalau mau dicium sama Shika...Plak!)

Shikamaru tersenyum melihat ekspresi ketakutan dari Temari. Dia melepaskan pegangannya pada tangan Temari dan berdiri.

"Ternyata selain gadis yang sombong dan keras kepala, kau juga gadis yang kasar ya." Ujar Shikamaru sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Temari yang sekarang sudah berganti posisi menjadi duduk. Dengan kasar, ditepisnya tangan Shikamaru.

"Ingat ya, benci dan cinta itu letaknya tidak berjauhan." ujarnya sambil berlalu.

Temari terdiam, memandangi punggung Shikamaru yang kian lama makin menjauh. Tidak ada yang mempedulikannya termasuk sang Kazekage dan kedua adiknya. Semuanya pergi meninggalkan balai sambil mencibirnya. Rasanya dia ingin menangis. Dia ingin memanggil Shikamaru, ayah, kedua adiknya dan semua rakyat Suna untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahannya, tapi keangkuhannya masih menang. Dia berlari meninggalkan balai menuju ke luar desa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hosh...hosh...sepertinya aku sudah menjauh dari desa. Aku benci dengan mereka. Mereka pikir aku tidak bisa hidup sendiri. Jangan meremehkan aku ya. Hm...jalannya kemana ya? Aduh bingung. Em..mungkin lurus saja ya." ujarnya sambil mengangkat ujung kimono hitamnya agar memberinya ruang bebas untuk melangkah.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau sebenarnya ada seseorang yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sambil tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Aduh. Panas sekali. Mana aku tidak bawa air. Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini sih. Aduh tenggorokanku. Tuhan tolong pertemukanku dengan _oasis_. Ya ampun sebenarnya ada dimana aku ini? Aku takut. Disini tidak ada orang." Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Dan iris _jade green_nya membentur pada sosok yang sekarang berada beberapa meter di belakangnya. Orang itu tampak mencurigakan, dia memakai jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuh dan wajahnya.

Temari panik, dia segera berlari menjauh. Dia sangat ketakutan, disini tidak ada orang yang akan menolongnya. Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, dia merasa seperti terhisap. Astaga dia terjebak pasir hisap.

"Tolong...tolong aku! Siapa saja tolong aku! Huu..." teriak Temari sambil menangis.

Dilihatnya sosok misterius itu berjalan perlahan ke arahnya dan mengulurkan tangannya. Temari meraihnya, orang itu pun menarik tubuh Temari yang sudah terhisap sampai sebatas lutut itu dengan susah payah. Akhirnya dia selamat, dengan menangis tersedu-sedu dia memeluk erat lengan orang itu.

"Tidak ku sangka kau bisa menangis juga."

Temari terkejut dengan suaranya. Itu adalah suara pemuda yang tadi telah mempermalukannya. Ditariknya jubah yang menutupi wajahnya. Dan ternyata benar dia adalah Shikamaru.

"Kau? Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa kau bisa mengikutiku?"

"Merepotkan. Sudah ku tolong masih saja bersikap ketus."

"Ma..ma...maaf, terima kasih."

"Ini. Minumlah."

"Eh? Te..terima kasih."

"Sekarang ayo ku antar kau pulang."

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi berjalan."

"Dasar merepotkan. Ayo naiklah ke punggungku." ujar Shikamaru sambil berjongkok.

"Eh?"

"Kok eh? Ayo cepat. Panas ni. Oh iya, pakailah ini untuk menutupi kepalamu." ujar Shikamaru sambil menyerahkan jubahnya.

Temari menutupi rambut pirangnya yang berantakan dari sinar matahari. Dia tidak tega melihat Shikamaru kepanasan. Akhirnya selama di perjalanan Temari membentangkan jubah yang diberikan Shikamaru untuk memayungi mereka. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman dengan pemuda ini.

"Maafkan aku. Aku akan menepati janjiku. Aku bersedia menikah denganmu."

"Kau jangan meminta maaf padaku, minta maaflah pada penduduk desamu. Kalau kau ingin menikah denganku karena merasa ingin balas budi, lebih baik tidak usah. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan gadis sombong dan kasar sepertimu."

**JLEB!**

Kata-katanya sangat menusuk.

"Baiklah. Aku akan berusaha berubah." ujar Temari mengalah.

"Sepertinya kau sudah jatuh cinta padaku ya." goda Shikamaru.

Temari diam, dia sudah terlalu malu untuk bersuara. Shikamaru pun juga memilih diam, entah kenapa jantungnya berdebar-debar ketika mendengar nada putri itu melembut.

Temari heran melihat Shikamaru memegang sebuah tali dan seperti menjadi pedomannya.

"Tali apa itu?"

"Ini petunjuk jalan kita. Ketika melihatmu berlari ke luar desa, aku langsung mengejarmu. Karena aku tidak tahu seluk-beluk padang pasir ini dan kebetulan aku menemukan tali yang lumayan panjang. Jadi, aku meminta paman Baki untuk memegangnya. Dengan tali ini kita bisa sampai ke desa tanpa tersesat."

"Oh."

Temari hanya menanggapinya dengan 'oh' saja padahal dalam hati, dia sudah mulai tertarik dengan pemuda cuek, pemalas, perokok tapi jenius itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**... ^_^ ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya mereka sampai di desa dengan selamat berkat tali yang dipegang oleh Baki. Hari itu dihadapan Kazekage, Baki, kedua adiknya dan seluruh penduduk desa Suna, Temari meminta maaf atas semua kekeliruannya. Mereka semua senang karena kembang Suna itu sadar juga, mereka pun memaafkannya. Shikamaru hanya tersenyum melihat perubahan Temari. Mereka pun kembali ke rumah masing-masing dengan hati lega.

Siang harinya Temari pergi ke rumah pamannya, dia berniat menemui Shikamaru dan mengajaknya berkeliling desa Suna. Tapi, dia harus kecewa karena Shikamaru telah pergi, dia kembali ke Konohagakure.

Temari sedih, dia menangis di kamarnya. Padahal dia sudah merasa kalau Shikamaru mencintainya. Buktinya dia mengejarnya, menyelamatkannya dan rela menggendong Temari sampai ke desa, padahal jaraknya lumayan jauh.

Sudah seminggu sejak kepergian Shikamaru, Temari menjadi pendiam dan lebih suka mengurung diri di kamar. Kazekage sangat khawatir dengan keadaan putrinya itu. Tiba-tiba...

"Permisi tuan Kazekage, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera menemuinya."

Kazekage keluar, menuju ruangan yang disiapkan untuk tamu yang datang. Dilihatnya Baki, Shikamaru, seorang laki-laki yang hampir serupa dengan Shikamaru dan seorang wanita.

"Selamat pagi tuan Kazekage. Kenalkan ini ayah saya, Nara Shikaku dan ibuku, Nara Yoshino."

"Oh. Salam kenal tuan dan nyonya Nara. Saya Kazekage, kepala desa di desa Suna ini."

"Begini tuan Kazekage, putraku ini berniat menikahi putri anda. Jadi, kami datang kesini untuk melamar putrimu."

"Iya. Dimana Temari?"

Kazekage menceritakan keadaan Temari. Shikamaru sedih mendengarnya. Dia pergi ke kamar Temari dan mengetuk pintunya.

**TOK...TOK...TOK...**

"Siapa?"

"Saya mengantarkan makanan dan minuman untuk tuan putri." ujar Shikamaru sambil merubah suaranya agar terdengar seperti perempuan.

"Masuk saja, pintunya tidak di kunci."

**CEKLEK...**

Shikamaru masuk dan didapatinya Temari sedang berdiri di depan jendela. Wajah cantiknya terlihat pucat dan bersedih.

"Apa kau merindukanku?"

**DEG!**

Suara ini, Temari mengenalinya. Suara yang membuatnya rindu setengah mati. Dia menolehkan kepalanya, dilihatnya sosok yang sangat ingin ditemuinya itu sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. Dia nyata. Benar-benar nyata.

Perlahan tapi pasti, air matanya turun menghiasi pipinya yang putih mulus itu. Shikamaru berjalan mendekat dan menghapus air mata Temari.

"Kau benar-benar merindukanku ya?" goda Shikamaru.

**PLAK!**

Shikamaru terkejut, dia memegangi pipinya yang terasa perih. Dia ingin protes tapi Temari sudah lebih dulu memeluknya dengan erat sambil tersedu-sedu.

"Huuu...aku benci padamu. Kau tahu, aku...aku selalu menunggumu. Ketika tahu kau pergi aku...aku sangat sedih dan seperti kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga dalam hidupku. Huuuu..."

"Maafkan aku. Aku pergi bukan untuk meninggalkanmu, aku pergi untuk membawa orang tuaku melamarmu. Sebenarnya aku masih ragu untuk memperistrimu, tapi ketika sampai di desa ku. Aku selalu teringat akan dirimu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk melamarmu."

"Apa? Kau serius."

"Iya. Jadi berhenti menangis." ujar Shikamaru sambil menghapus air matanya."

"Yang tadi, maaf ya. Aku emosi." ungkap Temari sambil melepaskan pelukannya dengan Shikamaru dan...

**CUP...**

Shikamaru menyentuh pipinya yang barusan dicium Temari. Dilihatnya muka Temari sudah merona-rona tidak karuan sama sepertinya. Disentuhnya kedua pipinya, perlahan wajahnya mendekat ke wajah Temari, Temari memejamkam matanya dan dirasakannya bibirnya bersentuhan dengan bibir Shikamaru. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut dan menyejukkan yang mereka rasakan.

Dengan bergandengan tangan mereka menemui kedua orang tua mereka. Yoshino dan Shikaku sangat senang mendapat seorang menantu yang cantik dan juga cerdas. Setelah berunding bersama, keputusannya adalah pesta pernikahannya akan dilaksanakan di Suna, tapi setelah menikah Temari ikut ke Konoha.

Baki tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan di wajah Shikamaru, dia berterima kasih karena pemuda asing itu bisa membantu menyadarkan keponakan yang sebenarnya sangat di sayanginya itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...THE END...**

* * *

><p>Huwa...<p>

Akhirnya jadi juga...

Pasti aneh dan hang ya...

Hahaha...

Oh iya, teka-teki itu aku search di google. Habis, aku enggak terlalu pintar main teka-teki tapi kayaknya udah basi ya. Thanks ya om google. Hehehe...

Dan maaf ya kalau aku bukannya langsung apdet fic. ku yang nganggur malah buat yang baru.

Tapi, tenang saja kok. Aku pasti apdet secepatnya.

Silahkan RnR…


End file.
